


beyond the freedom ending

by an_uncreative_folk



Series: Overthinking [1]
Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Gen, The Freedom Ending (The Stanley Parable)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_uncreative_folk/pseuds/an_uncreative_folk
Summary: Stanley takes a break from the Parable and goes to see beyond the Freedom ending.





	beyond the freedom ending

The sea seemed to be infinite, from the hill Stanley was standing on. Even though all the clouds, the sun shone, hitting against the grass, and water never looked so beautiful.

Stanley always knew that the world beyond the Freedom ending was finite, and that it was merely a combination of the Narrator’s memories of the Outside World- but right here, and right now… it seemed like so much more.

The employee had never felt so relaxed… until he heard a familiar voice.

《 **Stanley… Are you done yet? Can we go home?** 》

That voice, that was his best friend’s- the Narrator’s. Since he didn’t like this place as much as Stanley, he was just waiting to go back to the Office.

He never answered, when Stanley had asked why. He just said he didn’t like it, and whenever the employee would go rest there, his friend would just wait at the entrance to the Mind-Control Facility.

《 _Yes, I’m coming._ 》

Ironic, when you knew that the british man only ever wanted to go through that ending. “The Story”, he claimed. “The Story needs to be followed.”

As Stanley didn’t have a lot of choices- the other endings either killing him, or boring him-, he just complied. Why wouldn’t he?

《 **Stanley, you’ve been “coming” for the past 20 minutes. I’m starting to worry.**  
\- _Aww, how cute of you._  
\- **This is not funny. I don’t like this place- oh, and you know what?** 》  
Oop. Is he going to…?  
《 **I’m going… without you.** 》  
Yep, here he goes.

Silently, Stanley began counting down.

_Three…_  
He heard the Narrator mutter something.  
_Two…_  
The sound of shoes hitting metal resonated.  
_One…_  
The Parable didn’t like them getting too far apart.  
_And…_

the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is loading never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never the end is never

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm back!
> 
> Sorry if this is weird, I wrote this little thing at 3AM. I wanted to write angst, but I ended up ditching it and writing this instead.
> 
> Happy summer vacation to all of you~


End file.
